Return Sakura
by Wong Kurang Kerjaan
Summary: Sakura dengan masa lalu yang membuatnya dingin tanpa ekspresi memiliki beberapa misteri. Sasuke menyukai Sakura dan menginginkannya jadi pendampingnya. Kakashi pun menginginkan kembali anaknya yang hilang/Sory Re-edit total.
1. Prolog

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Return Sakura © Original By Me dong!**_

_**Warning : Typo's (EYD), OOC, DLDR, dst.**_

_**Rate : M (Bahasa kasar dan vulgar)**_

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**Prolog**

Langit terlihat amat gelap bahkan di sore hari seperti ini. Suara rintik hujan bertambah bunyi petir menggelar menambah kesan betapa sore ini adalah sore paling dingin dan menakutkan. Langit dan bumi seakan saling menyanyikan lagu-lagu kesedihan.

Di sinilah di bawah langit yang sama terdapat sebuah rumah megah nan harmonis, ada kedua orang tua yang utuh, ada seorang anak kecil yang manis, ada pula para pelayan yang setia.

Itu dulu, jauh sebelum sebuah pertengkaran hebat yang terjadi di dalam rumah itu. Terlihat para pelayan saling mengintip dengan perasaan sedih dan takut, menangis dalam hati. Air mata tak bisa membohongi betapa takutnya mereka sekarang ini. Betapa malangnya nona kecil mereka, harus mendengar pertengkaran kedua orangtuanya.

Terlihat anak kecil berambut merah muda sebahu, sedang menangis ketakutan di samping kursi yang terbuat dari pohon jati tua di ruang keluarga. Dia menangis takut, takut pada ayahnya yang sedang mengumpat. Banyak sekali kalimat kotor, cacian, makian, hinaan untuk ibunya dan dirinya yang masih kecil itu. Tubuh kecil itu bergetar kala ada tangan besar menyeretnya keluar dari persembunyian amannya itu.

Para pelayan terlihat sangat panik, takut jika mereka menolong nona kecil itu mereka pasti akan kena amukan majikannya, majikan yang sangat mereka hormati itu, majikan yang terkesan sangat lembut, majikan yang selalu terlihat bahagia dan tersenyum ramah. Entah apa? Entah iblis apa yang merasuki tuan mereka, sehingga sirna sudah kelembutan yang selalu terpancar dari diri tuan mereka itu.

"Kumohon Kakashi, kumohon lepaskan Sakura! Dia tidak bersalah, sungguh dia tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah kita ini." Rin menangis dengan raut wajah yang terlihat sedih. Berbeda sekali dengan kepribadiannya yang selalu dingin tanpa emosi. Semua tameng dalam dirinya runtuh, melihat suami yang amat dicintainya tega menarik dan menyeret putri kesayangannya menuju balkon lantai tiga rumah mereka.

"Kau lihat Rin, lihatlah! Bagaimana aku yang selama ini memendam perasaan sakit ini. Perasaan dikhianati wanita yang paling dicintainya, Oh, Astaga, ini benar-benar menyakitkan Rin," Kakashi terlihat sangat meluapkan perasaan marahnya. Wajah itu terganti seringai setan yang amat kejam, "Hahaha… benar katamu aku memang lelaki pecundang yang hanya bisa mengemis cinta pada wanita tanpa emosi sepertimu. Kuakui dulu waktu kita masih belum menikah, aku selalu dan selalu berharap supaya kau bisa menerimaku atau bahkan sedikit saja melihat ke arah ku. Tapi sekarang, kenapa kau dengan teganya menghianati cintaku yang tulus ini dan tidur dengan laki-laki lain yang bahkan kau juga tidak mencintai nya. Hah!"

"Oh, Kakashi, ini bukan seperti yang kau tuduhkan. Kumohon lepaskan Sakura, dia tidak bersalah!"

"Kau lihat Rin, betapa aku sudah bersabar selama ini dengan mengakuinya sebagai anakku. Aku tidak pernah sekali pun menyakitinya malah aku dengan senang hati memberikan kasih sayangku kepadanya. Tapi, apa yang kudapat hanya sebuah penghianatan cinta yang kau berikan kepadaku." lanjut Kakashi dengan mata menyala marah.

"Kau lihat sekarang apa yang akan kulakukan dengan anak haram mu ini. Hah!" Dengan tangan yang berada di leher sang anak, cekikan pada leher yang semakin lama semakin mengkuat, tangisan bocah kecil serta suara isakan tangis dari seorang ibu yang melihat putri tunggalnya tersakiti.

Suara tangisan bahkan getaran tubuh yang mewakili betapa takutnya para pegawai, terutama seorang anak yang sekarang berada dalam cekikan sang ayah. "Hik… hik… tolong? kumohon tolong lepaskan Sakura. Dia tidak tahu menahu tentang masalah ini dan kujamin dia adalah anak kandungmu." ucap seorang wanita dengan paras cantik itu serta air mata yang tak henti–hentinya menghiasi muka bak boneka tersebut.

"Bushet! lelucon apa lagi yang mau kau lontarkan kepadaku Rin? Semuanya sudah sangat jelas bahkan benar-benar jelas di mataku, bahwa selama ini kau berselingkuh di belakangku. Aku tahu dari dulu aku hanyalah seorang lelaki yang hanya bisa berpangku tangan terhadap kekayaan harta benda dari kedua orang tuaku yang kugunakan untuk menggaitmu. Apa kau tidak ingat bahwa kau adalah seorang gadis biasa yang aku naikkan derajatnya bak seorang putri. Tapi apa, apa balasanmu kepadaku? Kau malah main mata dengan lelaki yang sudah aku anggap sebagai adikku sendiri Rin." Cekikan kuat yang berada di leher sang anak yang tak berdosa tersebut semakin kuat dan semakin membuatnya tak bisa bernafas.

Suara tangisan yang bahkan tidak bisa disebut sebagai tangisan dikarenakan sebuah cekikan yang amat sangat kuat bertengger di lehernya. Cekikan, seretan serta hantaman kepada kepala sang anak kecil tersebut yang mengakibatkan cairan kental berwarna merah yang sangat pekat dengan aroma amis itu terus keluar dari hidung bahkan kepala bagian belakang sang anak.

"Kau lihat Rin! Lihat dengan kedua bola matamu dan dengarkan dengan kedua telingamu. Mulai sekarang aku _'Hatake Kakashi'_ dengan senang hati akan melepaskan bocah haram ini. Jika kau mau mengikuti semua syarat yang akan aku berikan kepada mu. Aku akan melepaskan cekikanku terhadapnya dengan syarat: pertama, aku akan senang hati menerima mu kembali berada di sisiku, karena jujur saja sampai saat ini aku masih sangat – sangat mencintaimu. Kedua, Jauhi laki-laki penghianat tersebut dan yang terakhir, aku ucapkan detik ini juga buang jauh-jauh anak haram ini dari pandangan mataku serta kehidupan kita, kau dengar Rin!" ucap Kakashi lantang serta helaan nafasnya yang terendat-sendat menunjukkan betapa emosinya dia saat ini dan sambil mengendorkan cekikannya terhadap anak yang tak tahu sama sekali masalah ini.

"Jika kau tidak menerima syarat yang kuajukan! Dengan senang hati aku akan melempar anak haram ini sekarang juga. Hm! bagaimana Rin, kau terima syarat dari ku? Itu bukanlah syarat yang sulit bagi seorang wanita yang selama hidupnya memasang wajah datar dan berhati dingin macam kamu." ujarnya lagi dengan nada yang dibuat serileks mungkin sambil tidak melepaskan cekikannya pada sang anak walau cekikannya mulai dikendorkannya.

"Demi _kami-sama_, aku bukanlah wanita seperti yang kau tuduhkan terhadapku Kakashi! Semua ini hanya kesalah pahaman. Semuanya tidak sama seperti yang kau lihat." Rin terlihat mengatur emosinya walau itu percuma. Tatapan anak kecilnya yang teraniaya, bunyi batuk darah yang keluar dari bibir mungil itu. Oh, Tuhan. Kenapa pria itu terlihat tega sekali terhadap anak kecil yang tak berdaya.

Suara hujan , petir dan bunyi jam yang berjalan mewakili kemarahan serta tangisan dari keluarga yang dulunya harmonis ini. Apa kau tidak lihat Kakashi? alam pun ikut menangis akan apa yang kau lakukan saat ini.

.

.

Bersambung

**~o0o~**

Oke, aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya bagi semua pembaca awal Return Sakura, dengan sangat terpaksa aku mendelete dan merubah hampir semua jalan ceritanya… alasan simple (lupa karna terlalu menjamur dan terlalu anjur jika dulu langsung di update lanjutannya). Terima kasih bagi semua yg telah mem fave dan follow plus review sebelumnya.

Salam hangat "**eet gitu**"


	2. Chapter 1

_**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Return Sakura © Original By Me dong!**_

_**Warning : Typo's (EYD), OOC, DLDR, dst.**_

_**Rate : M (Bahasa kasar dan vulgar)**_

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian**

Suara deru nafas yang terdengar sangat menyiksa. Peluh itu mengalir dari sela-sela wajah seorang gadis remaja yang terseret dari tidur tidak nyenyaknya. Sakura, dia nama gadis cantik itu. Wajah itu cantik, tulang pipi yang terlihat putih mulus tanpa noda, bibir tipis yang sedikit terbuka, mata _emerald_ yang indah, serta postur tubuh idaman kebanyakan wanita.

Gadis itu berupaya secepat kilat menuju kamar mandinya. Dia, ya dia Haruno Sakura seorang gadis remaja berumur tujuh belas tahun yang sekarang sudah berada di depan cermin berukuran sedang. Dibasuhnya muka kusut yang datar tanpa ekspresi tersebut sambil dilihatnya wajah rupawannya sendiri. Pelan tapi pasti seringai yang jarang diperlihatkan kepada siapa pun bahkan kepada seorang kakak angkatnya sekali pun, kini muncul perlahan di bibir tipis nan indahnya.

"Kau lihat Sakura? Lihatlah ke depan, apa yang kau lihat hanyalah sebuah bayangan semu akan secuil keindahan yang diberikan kepadanya untukmu sebagai kado terakhir darinya." Dia berbicara seolah dirinya di cermin adalah orang lain. Ekspresi datar itu menimbulkan kesan dingin dan sangat berbahaya.

Sakura tumbuh menjadi gadis cantik dengan keluarga yang sangat menyayanginya. Walau sudah empat tahun orang tua angkatnya meninggal karena kecelakaan tetapi ia merasa sangat nyaman. Dengan seorang kakak yang selalu memperhatikannya dan menyayanginya.

Langkah anggun Sakura terdengar seperti suara gema di rumah gaya modern itu. Di bawah sana, tepat di ruang makan terlihat seorang pria tampan yang berkelas. Menatapnya dengan sebuah senyum tulus, memperlihatkan sebuah sarapan yang sangat menggugah selera.

Pria berusia dua puluh delapan tahunan itu terlihat asik mengunyah makanannya. Dia Sasori, kakak angkatnya yang sangat tampan. Satu kancing yang terbuka serta sedikit dasi yang di longgarkan. Dia terlihat sempurna dengan otot-ototnya yang terbentuk di balik kemeja merah hati itu.

"Pagi _nii-san._"

"Huh! Kau selalu terlihat muram. Apa kau lupa? Kau itu gadis cantik yang menggoda. Sedikit saja senyuman di wajah mu mungkin akan menambah kesan _plus._" Sasori sedikit berfikir dengan sedikit senyum memikatnya itu.

"Singkirkan senyum menjijikkan itu, aku tidak bernafsu melihatnya."

"Wow, kau tahu sayang ku. Kau adalah wanita pertama yang bilang senyumku menjijikkan. Ok, kebanyakan wanita di luar sana bahkan akan bertekuk lutut dengan senyumku ini." Alis Sasori terangkat sedikit.

"Yang ku lihat, kau malah mirip serigala kelaparan yang payah. Kakek-kakek bangkotan yang memperlihatkan air ludahnya waktu melihat wanita seksi." Ejekan Sakura membuat Sasori sedikit patah hati. Oh, sepertinya salah, yang tepat malah suara tawa Sasori terdengar menggema di ruang makan itu.

"Kau benar-benar gadis manisku. Adik kecil kesayanganku. Oh, sayangku. Kujamin beberapa kekasihku di luar sana pasti akan mendelik tak suka dengan ucapanmu itu." Sasori masih terlihat menahan senyumnya.

"Mereka wanita-wanita jalang yang hanya tergila-gila pada hartamu, kau tahu itu. Mereka seperti penjilat menjijikkan yang haus tubuh dan hartamu." Mata itu memandang pritahin serta mengejek.

"Oh, Sakura sayang. Kau bahkan tak tahu bagaimana wajah-wajah wanita itu terlihat sangat puas waktu mereka orgasme dalam pelukanku." Seringai tampan itu menggoda.

"Pikiran kotormu itu menjijikkan. Kau terlihat seperti maniak seks gila." Sakura terlihat santai sekali sambil mengunyah sepotong roti bakar bertabur keju kesukaannya.

"Oh, sayangku, jangan bicara seperti itu. Walau aku ini beberapa kali tidur dengan kekasih-kekasihku, tapi aku ini sangat pemilih lho. Tidak sembarang wanita kutiduri, aku memiliki beberapa kriteria." Sasori menggosok dagunya dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari yang panjang.

"Wanita cantik, tubuh dan bokong seksi serta payudara mengempul seakan mau meletus yang siap kau santap kapan pun. Itu kan kriteriamu?" walau dari beberapa ejekannya itu, tetap saja Sakura bahkan masih seperti patung hidup dengan wajah tanpa emosi sedikit pun.

"Mulutmu memang pedas sayang. Memang kebanyakan kekasihku seperti itu. Yah, mungkin karena aku belum menemukan wanita yang tepat saja."

Ada sedikit rasa tidak nyaman. Terusik.

Walau mereka bukan saudara kandung, tetapi Sasori sangat menyayangi adik semata wayangnya itu. Sesibuk apa pun dia, tetap dia akan selalu memprioritaskan kebersamaannya seperti saat ini. Dia selalu berjanji dalam hati akan selalu menjaga adiknya.

Bahkan banyak wanita yang iri pada Sakura. Banyak dari mereka yang mengumpat, membenci keakraban kakak beradik itu. Bayangkan saja, di saat-saat tengah bercumbu dengan kekasih-kekasihnya. Sasori, jika mendengar bunyi telpon dari adiknya pasti akan memprioritaskan Sakura di atas segalanya. Bahkan pernah sekali waktu asistennya memberi kabar bahwa Sakura terluka. Dia sedang berada dalam rapat penting perusahaannya, langsung pergi begitu saja meninggalkan rapat yang tengah berlangsung dan berlari secepat mungkin menemui adiknya. Mungkin sifat _Brother complex_-nya sangat kuat.

Sasori masih mengingat jelas. Mengingat sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika dia dan kedua orang tuanya sedang ingin pulang dari berlibur di salah satu villa milik keluarganya. Waktu itu hujan sangat lebat, bahkan petir pun sangat keras. Mobil yang mereka tumpangi terpaksa harus berhenti di tengah jalan karena jalanan yang berkabut dan licin. Entah apa yang membuat lampu mobil mereka tepat mengarah pada seseorang yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri di tepi jalan sepi itu. Dan entah dorongan dari mana Sasori merasa ingin keluar dan melihat kondisi tubuh itu. Awalnya, orangtuanya melarangnya takut itu jebakan atau apa, tapi Sasori tetap penasaran dan mengenyahkan rasa dingin yang menyeruak ke dalam tulangnya.

Sungguh ironis. Sasori berteriak seperti kesetanan waktu itu. Memanggil-manggil orangtuanya dan membawa tubuh kecil tak berdaya dalam gendongannya. Memeluk sekuat tenaga tubuh bocah kecil yang menggigil kedinginan, sedikit terdapat sisa-sisa biru lebam di bibir dan tangan kecil itu. Menjalankan mobil seakan orang tak takut mati. Tujuannya yaitu satu, menyelamatkan gadis kecil yang kedinginan di pelukannya.

Itu adalah pertama kali Sasori bertemu dengan adik kesayangannya itu dan bersumpah akan selalu menjaga dan memprioritaskan adiknya di atas segala kesibukan yang dia punya.

Walau acara sarapan pagi ini bukanlah sarapan yang menjunjung aturan formalitas, tapi mereka menikmatinya. Itu salah satu bukti keakraban yang mereka miliki. Mungkin aturan konyol saja yang selalu menjunjung kesopanan dan adat istiadat dalam makan di dunia orang kaya.

Sekarang mereka memang sudah tidak berada di rumah nyaman itu. Melainkan tepat di depan sebuah sekolah SMA paling diminati di Konoha ini. Sekolah dengan beberapa aturan konyol yang masih berlaku. Kebanyakan yang menimba ilmu di sini adalah keturunan orang-orang berkelas maupun siswa berprestasi yang mendapat beasiswa. Tidak mudah bagi siswa ingin menimba ilmu di sekolah ini. Ujiannya sangat ketat, bahkan tak ayal banyak dari orang kaya itu yang menggunakan uang sogokan atau alih-alih tambahan donator sekolah untuk menyekolahkan putra-putri mereka yang di bawah kategori pintar itu.

"Sakura sayang, mungkin nanti _nii-san_ tidak bisa menjemputmu pulang, karena ada rapat sampai sore. Nanti sopir akan menjemputmu." Sasori terlihat sedikit mencium pipi kiri adiknya dan mulai berpamitan.

Sakura hanya bisa memandang laju mobil kakaknya itu. Walau masih dengan pandangan tanpa emosi, sesungguhnya Sakura amat sangat menyayangi Sasori. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, sekarang ia malah sedang ingin secepatnya masuk ke dalam kelas. Melewati suara-suara memuja dirinya dan segerombol remaja-remaja tampan nan kaya yang baru keluar dari mobil lamborgini warna merah itu.

Setiap pagi dia harus menulikan telinga seakan dia berada dalam dunianya saja. Coba saja, siapa yang bakal betah setiap hari harus bergelut dengan para fans gila yang memuja-muja kecantikannya, memandang penuh takjub akan kesempurnaannya. Belum lagi para fans segerombolan remaja-remaja yang menjadi teman sekelasnya. Oh, astaga. Semua yang memiliki mata serta telinga pasti akan gila dibuatnya.

"Pagi Sakura yang cantik." Salah satu teman yang tidak dia kenal mencoba berbasa-basi walau terlihat menelan ludah pada akhirnya. Siapa yang tidak mengernyit menyapa seseorang yang hanya dibalas tatapan tanpa emosi namun terkesan sangat dingin.

Dalam ruangan kelas yang hampir terisi penghuninya. Sakura hanya menatap bosan ke bawah, alih-alih memandang ke arah belakang kelas, dia asik berkelana dalam pikirannya sendiri. Meninggalkan seorang remaja tampan, sedang menatap tanpa bosan punggung indahnya. Sasuke memang menyukai saat-saat seperti ini, saat di mana ia bisa melihat gadis yang memang ia suka sejak lama. Punggungnya mungil, rambutnya melambai-lambai pelan.

Sejenak asik dalam pikirannya, dia terhenyak kala ada tangan menepuk pundaknya, "Sampai kapan kau akan begini teme? Dia tidak akan memandangmu jika kau diam di tempat." Naruto memang salah satu sahabat baiknya, walau dia kurang pintar dalam pelajaran tapi dia tipe pria peka. Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang mengetahui jika temannya itu diam-diam menyukai gadis cantik teman kelasnya itu. Neji serta Sai pun mengetahui dengan jelas itu.

Mereka mungkin segerombolan pemuda tampan, kaya dan paling diminati. Jelas tak akan ada satu saja gadis di sini yang akan menolak pesona mereka. Lain halnya dengan Sasuke, dia hanya bisa menatap memuja seorang gadis incarannya. Bukannya dia pengecut untuk berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Dia merasa ini belum waktunya.

Sasuke salalu teringat kenangan manisnya bersama gadis itu. Dia saat itu masih kecil. Waktu itu dia sedang bermain di salah satu taman kota bersama kakaknya. Adakalanya anak orang kaya pun menginginan sebuah kebebasan, bukan kekangan yang selalu dia dapat dalam dunianya.

Mungkin karena asik bermain bola dengan kakaknya -Itachi, dia berlari mengejar bola ke arah jalan raya. Saking asiknya mengejar bola, dia tidak menoleh ke arah kanan, ada sebuah mobil dengan laju cepat menuju ke arahnya. Dia tidak bisa bergerak, rasanya seperti kaku. Semua terasa sangat susah digerakkan. Matanya tertutup sampai ia merasa tubuhnya yang kecil itu terdorong ke sisi jalan. Mungkin badannya terasa sakit karena punggung kecilnya menubruk tepi jalan. Yang teringat olehnya adalah: seorang gadis kecil manis ada di atasnya -Marah. Hanya ucapan dan ekspresi datar gadis itu yang tidak bisa dia lupakan. Rambut warna merah muda dan mata _emerald_ bening. Ternyata gadis kecil itu menolongnya.

_"Bodoh! Kalau mau mati jangan di jalan ini. Merusak pemandangan."_

Sasuke memang marah waktu itu, tapi mengingat ekspresi itu. Entah mengapa ia merasa sangat nyaman dan hangat. Perasaan yang jarang dia dapatkan dalam lingkungannya. Dia waktu itu masih sangat kecil untuk mengetahui perasaan apa yang hinggap di hatinya. Sekarang dia sudah sangat tahu, ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama dengan gadis penolongnya itu.

**.**

**~o0o~**

**.**

Hari ini hari jumat, Sasuke dan teman-temannya selalu meluangkan waktu mereka di hari jumat. Seperti sekarang mereka berkumpul di gym langganan keluarga mereka. Meluangkan sedikit waktu olahraga golf. Sungguh mengasikkan bisa bersantai dan berkumpul sambil minum teh.

"Sasuke, aku punya kabar tentang Sakura." Sai menyesapi tehnya nikmat, "Aku tidak tahu apa ini kabar baik atau buruk? Kurasa kau memang harus mengetahuinya."

"Apa pun tentang Sakura selalu menjadi hal penting bagi Sasuke. Seseorang yang sedang dimabuk cinta selalu menjadi gila. Itu konyol tapi kurasa kau jangan buat Sasuke terlalu penasaran. Itu buruk jadinya." Naruto menyunggingkan senyum mengejek.

"Kurasa isi kepala kuningmu itu perlu dibenahi Naruto. Kau senang sekali meledek Sasuke. Kurasa dia lebih normal dibandingkan kamu."

"Kurasa muka sok sucimu itu yang perlu di permak. Apa kau tidak sadar Sai, kau terlihat seperti mayat hidup yang suka tebar pesona ke sana kemari." Sai terpacu untuk semakin membalas setiap kata yang terucap dari bibir Naruto. Saling mengejek satu sama lain adalah rutinitas mereka.

Sasuke hanya menatap jengah kedua sahabatnya yang saling beradu argumen itu. Menikmati secangkir teh tanpa gula di hari yang panas ini lebih membuatnya asik dari pada harus mendengar kedua sahabatnya itu beradu mulut. Mengenyahkan pikiran itu, sekarang pikirannya melayang pada seorang gadis yang telah merebut semua perhatiannya.

Sasuke memainkan golf seperti orang yang sudah ahli. Seakan ingin mengusir semua pikiran buruk dalam benaknya, dia lebih memilih memasukkan bola golf ke lubang-lubang kecil itu. Semua hal tentang Sakura telah banyak mencuri perhatiannya. Semakin ingin tahu tentang gadis itu, semakin membuatnya berspekulasi hal negatif tentang gadis itu. Memang Sakura bukan gadis yang pandai bersosialisasi seperti dirinya, setidaknya ia lebih beruntung dengan memiliki beberapa teman.

Sudah beberapa kali Sasuke mendengar kabar bahwa Sakura sering memukul orang. Memang ia dan teman-temannya masih mencari tahu tentang kebenaran itu. Tetapi semua itu hanya menjadi kabar burung, tanpa bukti yang pasti. Semua semakin membingungkan. Seorang gadis cantik yang terlihat lemah, mana mungkin bisa menghajar beberapa gerombolan berandalan di daerah pinggiran Konoha. Itu konyol namanya.

_'Aku takut tidak bisa percaya Sakura'_ Sasuke selalu berkata pada dirinya jika ia di sudutkan pada kemungkinan terburuk itu. Rasa ingin memiliki gadis itu semakin membuatnya gila, selalu menahan rasa ingin tahunya. Menjadikan hari-harinya mulai kacau. Dua tahun yang lalu dia tidak seperti ini, dia hidup normal layaknya remaja lainnya.

Semenjak ia pindah sekolah dua tahun lalu, menjadi teman sekelas gadis yang selalu masuk dalam mimpinya. Awalnya semua terasa sangat mudah dan menyenangkan. Mengetahui Sakura adalah putri dari seorang pengusaha kenalan orangtuanya. Salah satu perusaan parfum terkenal dengan seorang kakak yang kelihatannya sangat menyayanginya. Dia merasa langkahnya kelak akan terasa mulus.

Tidak, semua kini semakin membuatnya rumit. Sakura bukanlah seorang gadis yang gampang ditaklukkan, dia berbeda. Sikap dingin itu, wajah yang selalu tidak pernah menampilkan emosi itu. Semakin membuatnya ingin tahu, apakah gadis itu memiliki sebuah rahasia dalam hidupnya?

Merasa semakin melangkah maju membuatnya tidak bisa kembali, itu dia sangat tahu. Pesona seorang Sakura sangat kuat pada dirinya, membuat fikirannya yang selalu realistis harus di kesampingkan. Andrenalin yang dulu selalu dipendamnya kini mulai bergejolak ingin lepas. Merasa semua hal baru itu seperti tantangan yang harus di taklukkannya.

Sasuke merasa tidak pernah bosan menikmati hari-hari berkumpul dengan teman-temannya, apalagi menilik dari kisah asmaranya, mereka adalah teman yang sangat cocok diajak berdikusi atau sekedar memberi sebuah saran. Dibanding Naruto dan Sai, mungkin Neji lah yang paling mengerti Sasuke.

"Sasuke, aku memang tidak berhak memberi pendapat apa pun tentang Sakura, kurasa kau sudah sangat jelas mengenalnya dibanding kami." ujar Neji.

"Kau benar Neji, tapi semakin ke sini aku semakin yakin jika Sakura memang berbeda dengan gadis lainnya. Aku tahu apa yang akan Sai katakan. Aku memang menyuruh salah satu pegawaiku mengikutinya akhir-akhir ini. Sebagian dari informasi yang dia berikan memang mengatakan jika Sakura senang berkelahi." Sasuke menatap Neji dengan pandangan meminta kebenaran.

"Kalau memang dia suka melakukan kekerasan, kurasa itu belum cukup bukti. Semua orang-orang yang kita suruh, mereka tak ada satu pun yang bisa membuktikannya dengan foto misalnya?"

"Aku tidak tahu Neji, menilik dari lingkungannya dan kakaknya yang terdengar sangat suka gonta-ganti kekasih. Dia termasuk kakak yang sangat menyayangi adiknya."

"Apa pencari informasimu mengetahui jika Sasori dan Sakura bukan saudara kandung?"

"Kurasa itu bukan rahasia umum. Aku percaya jika Sasori menyayangi Sakura sebagai adik."

"Apa kau pernah berfikir ada hubungan lebih dari sekedar persaudaraan di antara mereka?"

"Neji, aku memang sempat berfikir seperti yang kau , kurasa Sasori sangat menyayangi Sakura seperti adik kandungnya sendiri."

"Itu dari sisi Sasori. Bagaimana dengan sisi Sakura. Apa kau pernah berfikir soal kemungkinan itu?" Neji terlihat sangat serius soal itu.

Sasuke tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu, dia lebih memilih diam dan larut dalam pikirannya. Dia merasa takut apa yang dikatakan Neji adalah kenyataan sebenarnya. Semua kemungkinan itu bisa terjadi, apalagi Sasori dan Sakura bukanlah saudara kandung. Sempat suatu malam ketika salah satu pemberi informasinya memberikan informasi itu. Kemungkinan besar seseorang suka menyalurkan hasrat kekerasannya dengan berkelahi, mereka mungkin mendapat sebuah tekanan atau mungkin sebuah hasrat terpendam yang tidak bisa mereka salurkan.

Sakura bisa saja memendam perasaan lebih terhadap kakak angkatnya itu. Fakta tentang Sasori yang suka berganti kekasih mungkin itu salah satu pemicunya. Kalaupun itu benar, Sasuke selalu merasa aneh jika Sasori tidak merespon rasa suka Sakura terhadapnya. Dibanding semua mantan kekasih Sasori, Sakura lebih segalanya. Dia cantik, tubuhnya pun tinggi dan postur tubuh seperti model. Tak mungkin jika seorang Sasori yang _playboy_ tidak meliriknya.

Dari informasi yang dia dapat, Sasori murni menyayangi adik angkatnya itu seperti saudara kandung sendiri. Pernah sekali tanpa Sasori sadari, salah satu mantan kekasih Sasori adalah suruhan Sasuke, dia ahli dalam melihat ekspresi seseorang. Pandangan sayang atau pun cinta yang sebenarnya bisa dilihat dengan jelas. Dan Sasori tidak memiliki pandangan sayang melebihi pandangan sayang terhadap adiknya.

Jika itu kebenaran yang harus Sasuke terima, mungkin itu yang akan menjadi salah satu batu sandungan percintaannya. Kenyataan jika Sakura memiliki perasaan lebih tehadap kakaknya itu mengusik pikirannya.

.

.

.

Bersambung

**~o0o~**

Karakter Sasori memang ku ubah, habisnya dia akan terlihat lebih seksi gimana gitu dengan sedikit keplayboyan-nya hahaha…

Salam hangat "**eet gitu**"


End file.
